bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD Adventure/Towers
Dart Monkey Overview Shoots one dart that can pop one Bloon. Good for the starting rounds. Upgrades (Path 1) Longer Sight ($80) Description: Gives the dart monkey additional range. Appearance Changes: Gains a green bandana. Enhanced Eyesight ($125) Description: Gives the dart monkey more additional range plus camo detection. Appearance Changes: Changes the green bandana to a red bandana. Spike-o'-pult! ($475) Description: Replaces the dart monkey's darts with a catapult that fires spiked balls that pop 22 Bloons each. Appearance Changes: Basically the description copied to here; a spiked-ball-firing catapult replaces the darts. Spikier Balls ($920) Description: Spiked balls can now pop 28 Bloons each. Appearance Changes: Spiked balls get sharper spikes. Death-o'-pult! ($1750) Description: Spiked balls can now pop 37 Bloons each and the range gets a fine increase. Appearance: The monkey gets a red backward baseball cap and spiked balls get even sharper spikes Upgrades (Path 2) Sharp Darts ($130) Description: Darts can now pop 2 Bloons each. Appearance: The monkey gets a green bandana (if 1-1, bandana will be dark green and if 2-1 or 1-2, bandana will be red). Razor Sharp Darts ($180) Description: Darts can now pop 4 Bloons each! Appearance: The bandana becomes red (explanations above). Tri-Dart ($400) Description: The monkey now throws 3 darts at a time. Appearance (different from BTD5, BMC, etc.): There is a green rectangle in the middle of the bandana and the dart monkey is holding a dart bag on his right shoulder. Steady Throws ($750) Description: Darts get thrown faster. Appearance: Now in the middle row on the bandana, there is a blue stripe. Become a Super Monkey Center ($7600) Description: Become a Super Monkey Center Ability: 10 nearby dart monkeys go "Super" (turn into 0-0 Super Monkeys) for 10 seconds. Appearance: The monkey gets a green cape with the Super Monkey logo in the center. Tack Shooter Overview Shoots 8 tacks in a circle. Each tack pops 1 Bloon. Upgrades (Path 1) Faster Shooting ($200) Description: Shoots tacks unimportantly faster. Appearance Changes: The tack guns become 1 pixel longer. Even Faster Shooting ($300) Description: Tacks shoot even faster! Appearance: The two tacks that cross on the lid are now next to each other and an extra tack gets added. Airburst Tacks ($550) Description: Tacks now split into 2 darts and 1 bomb (unrealistic, I know), blasting an entirety of 24 projectiles. Appearance: Two tacks go away, one tack moves to the bottom center, and a bomb in the center of 2 darts appears. (changes in lid) Sprayer ($800) Description: Shoots 16 airburst tacks. God may not help the Bloons. Appearance: 8 more tack guns appear. Ring of Fire ($2450) Description: Airburst tacks get replaced with savage rings of fire, melting down Bloons and can pop lead. Appearance: The lid brim becomes a bright gray phase of color, and the bomb, darts, and tack get removed (the lid color becomes orange). The tack gun holes become thermite spikes and the gun color becomes a dark orange color. Upgrades (Path 2) Extra Range Tacks ($100) Description: Tacks shoot slightly further. Appearance: None Super Range Tacks ($225) Description: Tacks shoot a little more further. Appearance: Same as Even Faster Shooting. Blade Shooter ($600) Description: Dispense the tacks and move onto sharp blades that can cut 8 Bloons each. Appearance: Tacks on the lid are replaced with a blade. The tack guns shoot blades now and are slightly wider. Sharper Blades ($500) Description: Blades can now pop 11 Bloons each. Appearance: The blade on the lid gets sharper edges. Blade Maelstorm ($2700) Description: Blade Maelstrom Ability: Sprays a maelstrom of blades across the map. Appearance: The background becomes a spreading peach inclination on the lid. Sniper Monkey Overview Can shoot any Bloon on the field and take two layers off of it. Good to get that final damage of the round. Upgrades (Path 1) Full Metal Jacket ($325) Category:Lists Category:Upgrades